<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The time we have by Saku015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122958">The time we have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015'>Saku015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shizaya Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Butlers, Class Differences, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Master/Servant, Shizaya Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitsuo and Sakuraya spend some needed time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuraya/Shitsuo (Durarara!!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shizaya Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The time we have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1: Mafia AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 4 PM, which meant teatime in the Orihara household. Just like the skilled butler he was, Shitsuo put all the tools that were needed on a tray, then left the kitchen, so he could bring it to his master’s room. When he reached the room, he let the tray go with one of his hands, so he could knock.</p>
<p>”Come in!” He heard a voice from inside, and pushed the door open. </p>
<p>The sight took his breath away – just like it always did. Sakuraya was sitting in front of his table, wearing a white-pink kimono that perfectly highlighted his beautiful light pink eyes. When he looked up, Shitsou saw that blinding smile appearing on his lips he always had whenever the two of them were in the same room.</p>
<p>”I brought your tea, My Lord,” Shitsuo said with a bow, and Sakuraya tch-ed with all the grace a person could.</p>
<p>”How many times do I have to tell you not to be so formal with me when it is just us, Shi-chan?” He asked, but there was chiding in his voice. Shitsuo felt his cheeks heating up. ”Shall we have tea together?” Sakuraya asked, but from his tone, Shitsuo knew that it was more of an order than a question.</p>
<p>”As you wish!” The butler said, lowering himself beside his master.</p>
<p>Shitsuo poured the hot water from the pot into the two teacups. After that, he put the two green tea leaves in as well. When he finished the preparations, he leaned back, waiting for their teas to be ready. Suddenly his body stiffened when he felt another leaning against it, and a head being rested on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in his master’s cherry blossom scent.</p>
<p>”I’m sorry for being too forceful sometimes, Shi-chan,” Sakuraya sighed. ”It’s that, I am missing you in every moment we spend apart from each other.” Shitsou could see how the other’s cheeks turn into pink, and felt himself smiling. He wrapped his hand against the others’ and Sakuraya let out a content sigh.</p>
<p>”I must admit, the feeling is mutual,” he said, leaning his head on the top’s of Sakurayas’.</p>
<p>”Everything was so much easier when we were kids – just you and me together all the time,” Sakuraya mumbled, smiling at the fond memory. ”Sometimes I wish that everything had stayed like that, but-”</p>
<p>”-with you being the heir of one of the biggest yakuza families, it isn’t possible,” Shitsuo finished the thought, and Sakuraya nodded. The blond turned his head a bit to the side, and placed a kiss on the raven’s hair. ”Then lets enjoy the time we have.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>